Strawhat girls gas problem
by Anime-master1000
Summary: WARNING LOTS OF BURPING! Yep you heard it right Nami and Robin having problems in Thousand Sunny. How will they deal with their gassy problem. Will the others find out.
1. Chapter 1

On the thousand sunny it was a normal day for new worlds standards. Dinner had just finished and everyone is doing their normal things. Brooke is sitting under the tree fixing the tunes on his guitar, Franky is in the engineering room with Ussop while Chopper helped. Sanji is cleaning the dishes as Zoro is asleep in the lookout/training room while Luffy was sitting on Sunny's head.

Though in this story we will be looking at the only two girls in the crew, Robin and Nami. Nami is in her room taking out the dresses she got from Fishman Island. Right now she wearing a short blue sweater leaving her stomach, shoulder's and the top of her big boobs bare. Though she is wearing only Blue panties leaving her big ass free to see.

Nami is licking her lips as she looks how hot she is. "Man can't believe two years has done my body so much, I'd be surprised if any man wouldn't be looking at me... Except for Luffy." Nami said to herself as she looked at her ass. "Wonder if any of my old jeans would fit." Nami asked herself out loud as she looked into her closet. 'Need to get rid of these.' Nami thought as she brought out her shorts.

Nami looked at it then at her butt. "Eh let just have a test shale we." Nami said but stopped as she heard a little grumble but thought nothing of it. She unbutton her shorts and slowly bringing up her tanned legs.

She stopped as she felt a bit of pain. "Wh-what was..."

*UUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPP!* A loud burp came out as her face gotten red. It lasted 6 seconds as it quieted down. Even if there was nobody their she can't help but say quietly . "Scuse me."

"Man wonder where that came from." Nami said to herself in confusion as she felt gas again. "Oh boy not good. Hope nobody hears this." Nami said she let out two burps. *BUUUURRRRRRR UUUUUPPPPPP* They weren't as loud as before is still not a normal to burp this loud. Specially if those were three seconds each. "Wonder what I drank." She mumbled as she sat down on her bed as he ass pushed down the sheets.

*KNOCK KNOCK!* "WAH! Wh-who is it?" Nami asked trying to not be so surprised. 'Oh man did they hear it. They'll never let me live it down.'

"Are you alright Nami-san. Heard something loud in there. Though I don't have ears to hear with YOHOHOHOHO!" Brooke said but laughed at his own Joke. Nami was slightly relief it was only Brooke. Next to Sanji these two are the most gentlemen on the ship. Even though those two are perverts they would never tell about Her little gas problems.

*MMMMBBBBBPPPPP!* Nami's cheeks expanded as she tried to stop her 3 second burp from coming out even though it was still little bit loud. She blow it out to relief her cheeks but almost wanted to pinch her nose for it to be a little smelly.

"What was that?" Brooke said causing Nami to panic a little. Even if Brooke is fine she is just to embarrassed to tell him. "Is nothing to couple of books fell from the selves." She knew it was a poor excuse but Brooke seems to except it as she heard his footsteps going quieter.

She tried to sigh in relief but something else came instead. *UUURRRRrrrrppppppppp* A 4 second burp came out instead as she tried to quite it down half way. the smell got a little was but it should still be unnoticeable.

*Sigh.* "This is going to be a *uurrppp* gassy night." Nami quietly said as she scratch her head while letting out a 1 second burp came out.

* * *

 **Hello everyone this is just a little side project. If you people don't like people burping so much is fine just don't flame me for this okay. Next time will be seeing what Robin it up to.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Robin

While Nami is having a gassy episode we go to the aquarium bar where Robin is sitting on one of the chairs reading a book. Unlike Nami, Robin is wearing her usual long pink sari-like skirt along with a partially-zipped purple leather vest leaving a good amount of breasts with a V-neck line with a white rose printed on the left breast near the shoulder that exposed her lightly bloated stomach.

Already Robin has experienced couple of burps but they were small ones so without anybody their Robin feels safe. Now Robin isn't like Nami and that she doesn't mind having the other guys hear her. However...

*Grugurgrpgrup* Robin's stomach growled as she rubbed it gently with her free hand. Robin sighed as she smiled. "I wonder if I drank too any soda?" Robin said to herself as she opened her mouth and let the air bubble out.

*UUUUUUUUURRRRRRRPPPPP!" For a first time that night Robin Belched a 6 second loud one. Robin actually blushed as she saw the closest fishes to her swim to the other side. "Fu fu... That was a wet one, Excuse me." Robin quietly said as her blush went down. 'Never thought my burps could be that loud. Hmm...' Robin thought as she rubbed her bloated belly a little more as she felt more coming.

*BUUURR UUUUURRRRP! BRP* She let out one 3 secs, a 4 seconds and a small one after thumping on her developed chest as it jiggled. "Oh my." Now Robin is a little worried bout her little episode. 'I wonder if I should talk to Chopper bout this.' *buurreep* Robin thought as she accidently let out a high pitched 1 second belch. Robin smacked her chest as she was sure nothing else was coming as she stood up as her belly swayed a bit.

But. "Robin-Swan is everything okay? Do you need anything." Sanji said through the speaker as Robin makes a thinking pose. 'Should I...' Robin thought as she just shrugged. "Oh no Thanks Sanji-kun. Just having some *UUUURRRRPPPP!* gassy problems." Robin was inturrupted with a another 5 seconds loud belch she blushes deepens.

Like I said she isn't afraid to belch in front of them accept if they are proper man belches. And...

"Oh Robin- Swan would you like a belly rub!" Sanji said as hearts started coming out of the speakers as Robin blushes harder. And that.

"N-no thanks I'll just be in my bedroom if you need me." Robin said as she quickly got out of the bar leaving her book forgotten. For now.

"Oh good evening Robin-San." Brooke says as she sees he's playing a bit of his Guiture. Robin's cheeks slightly blown up as she successive lee swallowed a belch. "Good evening Brooke I'll be heading back to bed. Good night." Robin said as she rubbed her belly with her hidden hand as it groans. "Ah good night then. Ah could you help Nami I'm afraid she might need some help." Brooke said as Robin got to her door. "Yes thank you. Good night." Robin said as she opened up her door and closed it.

Robin saw Nami in Bed with an even more bloated stomach then hers. Nami looked in surprised. "R- Robin! UUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPP!" Nami stopped herself with a 10 second wopper.

*Grugurgrpg!* Robin's stomach loudly growled like a small lion as she let's out all of her held up gas. *UUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPP!* Robin unleased a 15 seconds belch that shook the windows and some of the books fell down with just it's volume.

Robin's blush came back as red as Nami's hair. "Ex- excuse me." Robin said shyly as Nami's jaw dropped.

Yep this is going to be a gassy night for both of them.

* * *

 **Yea sorry that this is late, I was planning to do this along with Strawhat stumbles into Gensokyo. (Check that out by the way.) Last weekend but somethings happened like most of my family at home was sick so I couldn't do anything on the computer as I am helping much less writing.**

 **Hopfully this won't happen again as I will still be doing the two weeks dead lines.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chasing part I

Its almost midnight and the strawhats has finally reached the next island, well it's not so much of an island since it looks as big as alabaster. The crew decided to go to bed and look around the next day. But the girls had another idea.

*uurp* "Geese it's been hours and I'm still having gas." Nami said after a small burp trying to not let a big one out in the middle of town. "Well it seems like our burps have gotten small *errr*" Robin giggled a little bit as she interrupted herself with a small belch.

Nami sighed. "I don't know why you are enjoying yourself, though thankfully everyone is probably asleep now." Nami mused to herself as she and Robin is searching for a nearby inn.

After Robins surprised belch back at the Sunny they decided to go to chopper. Out of anyone on the ship the doctor is the most trusting to keep there small (Or big if you want to be technical about it.) gas problem.

Unfortunately Chopper didn't have the ingredients since surprisingly nobody had a tummy ache much less a gassy one. So since the shops are mostly closed by now that will have to wait till tomorrow.

However that didn't help them since they already had so many close calls. So it was lucky that they reached this island. So as Chopper promised to keep this a secret the two beautiful ladies got of and head to an inn or hotel when everyone else got into bed.

*UUURRAAAAAP!* "Oh my excuse me." Nami said in embarrassment but strangely relieved after that loud 4 seconds beast. Robin giggled again as Nami rested her hand on her stomach. "But you know what, I think that was the last one." Nami smiled as Robin smiled as well for Nami.

"That's good to *hear*." Robin said burping out a last word out as it was Nami's turn to giggle. "What's wrong Robin, can't keep it down." Nami stated as she smirked as Robin smirked back. "What like that big one you did a second ago. So you want to head back?" Robin asked as Nami shook her head. Nami was about to speak as a mysterious man called out on them.

"Good evening ladies what brings you out so late." A man in shades said as the girls looked at him. He seems to be wearing a opened up leather coat with a red shirt underneath and is wearing black skinny jeans.

"I should say the same thing to you." Robin said feeling a bit of gas coming up, thankfully though she manage to keep it down. "And what kind of man wear sunglasses at night, Creepy." Nami said as the man short up from his chair annoyed. "Hey there called shades not sunglasses, theres a big difference! Besides there cool." The man said sitting back down calming a bit.

Nami says 'right' sarcastically as the man sighed. "Anyway the names Saito and I didn't call out to you just to look at you two. You all seem a bit lost and I want to help." The man now named Saito proposed to them as Nami and Robin raised an eyebrow at him. "Okay and why do think we're lost?" Nami asked him even though it is kind of true.

"I never seen you two here at port before so I just thought you all might be new here." Saito said as he stood up again as Robin smiled. "Oh thank you, could you show us the way to a nearby inn or hotel?" She said as Nami look at Robin.

"Hey are you serious Robin?" Nami asked as Robin nodded. "Don't worry Nami it will be all..." *RIIIGHT!* Robin said with a big 3 second wet belch interrupting her again. Though this time she covered her mouth in embarrassment as there was Saito stared at Robin in awe. "Excuse me." Robin said as Saito laughed.

"Oh don't worry, we all have our moments. Though I gotter say that was a good." Saito said in glee. Robin sighed in relief not just from the gas but that Saito is quite understanding. Nami smiled at this as she started thinking. 'Maybe this guy isn't so bad after all... Still going to watch him closely though.' Nami thought as she is still not quite sure about this man.

After a couple of minutes they finally reached the inn called 'Good Night Bear.' "Here we are and if your wondering they only call it that at night time. They have a different name in the day." Saito said as Nami step towards him. "Thank you for leading us here." Nami said as she grabbed his hand in thanks.

Though for a second Nami shivered a bit but then just thought of it as the breeze. Robin however noticed not just Nami shivering but also Saito flinching a bit.

"Well it was n-nice meeting you two, though now I have to get back home. Hope you have a lo-lovely night." Saito stuttered as he walked away. Nami tilt her head a bit. "Wonder what that was about." Nami muttered to herself.

*MMB.* Robin started thinking about it with a small closed mouth burp also thinking that was the last bit of her gas.

Little did they know that this night was only the beginning.


End file.
